Broken Shadow, Hidden Reflection
by You hear but don't listen
Summary: Mild Au. Akiko is a girl that is teleported to a world of ninjas. She must discover her true heritage and find a way to get back into her own world. Haku is still alive. I COMPLETELY own the first chapter. Few pairings still in consideration. hakuxoc


Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you all will enjoy it. By the way this is slightly AU, but there will be original parts of the story in it, so DON'T sue me. If anyone copies my story they will be VERY sorry they did. There's no Naruto, or anything related to it in the first Chapter, so sorry . EVERYTHING in the first chapter I created, which is including the characters, the story, the places, ect(except for Japan, lol). This is most likely a weird chapter, so don't get mad! (This is in first person format, which means it is from a character's point of view!)

"talking"

'_thinking'_

_remembering/dreaming/ect._

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I completely own the first chapter!

Broken Shadow, Hidden Reflection

Chapter 1: First World

My name is Chiaki Akiko. I am a jounin in Konoha village, but I am also part of the village of the mist, for my ability is so like one of a true mist ninja, that they gladly accepted me. Now I shall tell you my story.

Wind. Ever-changing, it will never completely disappear, nor will it completely be in one place. I love the wind, because it is mysterious, never the same, and beautiful in it's own way. I have become accustomed to the wind, because of different reasons, not only because I love the wind. I believe that maybe, one day, I will be able to fly away with the wind, no, I _will _one day fly away with the wind, for I will do probably anything to escape from this prison, my own Hell. I have somehow managed to imprison myself here, because of my many promises, and foolish actions. I imprisoned myself in this, so I will find my own way out, and I vow to make it happen. Unfortunately, I have no dreams. I thought I had dreams before, but it turns out I truly don't. To get into one of the best universities, become successful in life, and overall be perfect, those _were_ my dreams. Now they are nothing. The people that made me think those were my dreams, the dreams were theirs, not mine. Now all I'm able to do is act and pretend. I am nothing more than a shadow, though I don't let it show. But that's the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I never let it show, my defences are always up, I never lose my guard, and I don't open up to love anymore. At least I think I don't. But I guess this is just the way it was meant to be. That is my life.

A feather. Pure. Simple. Innocent. It was floating past me, as I played with it, together with my friend. Her name is Nakashima Michiyo. We are in Japan, so she uses that name, even though it is not her real name. I know what she sees every time she looks at me. A perfect friend. That is what she thinks I am. That is not the truth. She even tries to fool herself, because I know she can see I am not what I appear to be. Every time she glances at me, she sees a brownish black-eyed girl, with flowing hair of brown, auburn, and gold. She sees one who has prevailed, after hardship, mistrust, abuse, hurt, depression, death, and confusion. Still she hides it from herself. One day she will truly see the truth.

Now we are playing with a feather. Pink. That's its colour. The wind picks up, and I embrace it. The feather is flying, no, _spinning_ in the air. I watch silently. Slowly the feather floats up higher, higher, and higher, into the air. I knew my friend would be upset if we lost the feather, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I started to spin around, calling silently to the wind. My friend just stares. Michiyo probably thinks what I'm doing is crazy. 'What is she doing, spinning around uselessly?' she would ask herself. Slowly I gain speed. As this happed I raise my hands into the air, reaching towards the sky. Slowly, slowly, the wind begins to pick up all around me. The wind picked up further. The feather slowly started spinning once again. I feel the wind clearly against my skin now. I call to the wind. Whish, whish, it answers. 'Come down,' I silently call to the feather. Slowly, slowly, the feather spins around. As I spun faster, the wind picked up further, and the feather spun faster. Soon, it seemed like there was a miniature tornado right above my head, for leaves, green leaves, started to fly off their branches, and whip towards me. The leaves all group above me, in the powerfully fast tornado above me. "Grab the feather!" I yelled out towards Michiyo. It seemed like Michiyo was too stunned to do anything, she was maybe even frozen to the ground! So, as I started to lose control, I grabbed the feather, and threw it with such accuracy and speed only a true shinobi would have been able to produce. The feather hit the wall with such force, it became stuck firmly in the wall. "Retrieve the feather!" I tell Michiyo. She just stares in amazement at me, still spinning. As I lost control, I let the leaves, along with the compressed wind, shoot up into the sky. They never rained down. I slowly walked towards the wall, thought only slightly tired, to get the feather. This time Michiyo started to follow me, after I retrieved the feather from the wall, which now holds a dent mark, from the force of the object which had impaled the stony barrier, and I, afterwards, started to walk toward the school. Little did I know that someone watched my 'performance'.

* * *

"_Stay right were you are," said an always-smiling figure, "so I can kill you!" Icy blue eyes turned stony, as the man raised a bloodstained knife. _

_Bodies. Dead bodies everywhere, of people I either met or saw. "Life isn't always what it seems, eh, Akiko?" the somehow familiar man said to me, as I stood there, rooted to the ground, black eyes wide._

"_Why?" was all I could manage to whisper, though I don't know why. Somehow, I knew this was a nightmare, though it was real. I prayed it would be over, before it was too late. All I did was pray._

_

* * *

_

I woke up drenched in cold sweat. I knew what happened was real, even though it was a nightmare. I knew that if I hadn't woken up, I would have been dead. 'That man, who was he?' I ask myself.

Slowly, I sat up, grabbing a glass of ice-cold water, gulping down the entire cup in one swallow, and then refilling the glass cup. 'I better prepare for school today,' I thought.

The somewhat large apartment was nicely furnished, not too much furniture, but not too little. The lavender and ice blue painted house was what I grew used to. I decided the comfortable bed was still very desirable, so I climbed in, and fell asleep once more.

* * *

The next morning, I got my school bag and my other necessities, like books. I ate my breakfast, and left for school. 'A normal 15-year old doesn't feel the responsibility that I feel,' I tough, walking calmly to the school. 'Today though,' I thought, 'I need to enjoy myself to calm myself down.' But unfortunately fate would not like to have it that way. 

"So, the Russian Republic…" crooned the teacher, slowly to my fellow classmates,"….and that's why….," she said, losing me again.

Usually I would have listened, but this time I just couldn't bear to, because of the foreboding feeling I received.

"Miss Chiaki! Could you please tell us what the Russian Republic invented?" asked the teacher, Mrs. Aishi, quite suddenly, and expectantly. Luckily I knew the answer.

"They invented many things, but there is 1 major thing," I said, quickly thinking up an answer that Mrs. Aishi had to accept, even though it was silly.

"And it is…?" asked the teacher.

"They made more human beings to inhabit the Earth," I answered smartly.

The teacher then said, "Not quite the answer I was looking for, but it is quite true." I practically breathed a sigh of relief. History is probably one of the most boring subjects ever.

* * *

'I'm coming to get you….' The wind seemed to whisper. 

I was on my way home, when I heard the ghostly voice. I knew exactly what it meant. After hearing that voice, I immediately sprinted as fast as I could go, towards my house.

I finally got within my nice apartment, but all of a sudden, I had a vision.

A blinding light, and then darkness. Voices. 7 of them. I could feel a rush of power. But whenever I tried to open my eyes I see a face. The same face. I recognize that person, but from where? I got up……

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I knew that face, and somehow I knew the vision was real. It was going to happen, but when?

* * *

"So, Akiko, how are your skills doing?" asked Michiyo politely. 

"Oh, they're doing fine," I answered back.

Gymnastics. This is where I was. Michiyo was here too. I was betting I looked ashen and pale, and I'm pretty sure she noticed too.

"Are you alright?" she asked, really concerned now.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," I answered, though I knew I didn't look well.

"Alright then," said Michiyo, as she finally submitted.

By now I knew I looked very unwell. So unwell, that my fellow gymnists looked concerned.

I had heard the voice multiple times now, and I know he is coming. Because gymnastics was over, I got ready to leave.

All of a sudden, just a little bit away from the gymnastics building, I saw a blinding light. It looked somewhat like a portal. I decided to go and check it out another day. Slowly I walked away to go towards my apartment.

* * *

As it was a nice day, and seeing as I had a lot of free time, I went to investigate the portal. Little did I know someone was following me. 

When I arrived at the portal. I noticed there was a change. I felt a chill go up my spine as I continued on walking. When I reached the portal, I turned around, and I noticed that Michiyo was there. All of a sudden, I felt cold metal against my neck. A blade was against my neck. I heard my friend gasp in horror.

I was that the only way to escape was to go into the portal, so I made a mad dash towards the portal, unfortunately cutting myself in the process.

As I reached the portal, I heard someone scream "NO!" I turned around and noticed Michiyo was the one who screamed that single word. I felt tears come into my eyes as I saw this as the only way……

To be continued….

So, did you like the first chapter? By the way I'm making an index every 2 chapters, or so. I also need to know I people prefer longer chapters, but for me to make them slower, or shorter chapters, but updating faster? I also by accident made my own character OOC, lol. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Well R and R!

Bye!


End file.
